Nueva Amistad
by Zoe-starlar
Summary: Que secreto hay entre estos dos niños? Hay algo que ver con sus padres o los mundos universos?...
1. Una amistad un poco adelantada

**UnderTale Historia:: Una nueva amistad!**

 **(Pequeño adelanto** )

?: porque pasa eso... no entiendo.. ahh *suspira*

?: O-oye te puedo ayudar?

?:Oh.. quien eres tu?

?: Oh perdón jeje.. me llama Manga

?: Un gusto conocerte manga..

Manga: y tu como te llama?

?: Me llamo Lag

Manga: bonito nombre.. y que significa tu nombre?

Lag: ah es cuando toco alguna pantalla ella se lagea y no se porque

Lag:Y que significa el tuyo?

Manga: el mio significa... como puedo explicarte.. ves cuando tú pones Anime o "Manga" bueno, significa eso, Anime

Lag: jeje que lindó

Manga: g-gracias.. um.. oye

Manga:cuantos años tienes?

Lag:tengo 9 años y tu?

Manga:Oh yo tengo 8.. jeje soy un año menor que tú

Lag: si es cierto, oye tienes padres?

Manga: si tengo, mi mamá se llama Frisk y mi papá Ink

Manga:y los tuyos?

Lag: bueno.. tengo sólo a mí papá, se llama sans.. mi papá..

Lag:nunca.. bueno no habla de ella

Manga: porque?

Lag: pues no lo sé...

Manga: umm.. ok jeje *sonríe*

Manga:esperó que seamos muy buenos amigos

Lag: digo lo mismo jeje...

Continuara...


	2. El relato de Ink

**UnderTale Historia :: El relato de todo un**

 **IKN se encontraba Sentado Mirado las cometas volar en el cielo en El Universo**

 **De Undertale estafadores sans (El Original) Los dos conversaban de Algo que a El**

 **Le agradaba Pero le ponia nervioso e inseguro.**

Sans: Y Dime .. porque te pone tan nervioso ESO ..

Sans: Digo ... que TAMPOCO es para tanto no?

Tinta: Si Lo de Pero Es Que ... ah * Suspira *

Tinta: Ella Se Puede Perder o la pueden agarrar oh oh .. algo peor

Sans: si te entiendo con ESA panda Que Tiene Ella lo entiendo ..

Sans: Pero hay Algo que no entiendo ..

Tinta: Que?

Sans: No Es Tu Bebé, porqué lo o la Quieres prot?

Tinta: sinceramente No lo sé .. Es Que ..

Sans: Que yo sepa TAMPOCO es de Tus adn El Niño Cierto?

Tinta: si tienes razon El Niño / a no es de mis adn es de el ..

Sans: EL Quién?

Tinta: Error

 **En ESE Momento sans quedo muy confuso**

 **desde el lugar de la tinta o hablaba también DIJO**

Sans: espera espera, Estas Diciendo Que El Bebé Que Lleva ella no es tuyo

Sans: Si No Que de el?

Tinta: exacto * ASISTE con la Cabeza *

Sans: then Porque lo cuidas SI En Primer Lugar

Sans: no es tuyo, ella y tu hijo TAMPOCO algo ?

Tinta: Pues a mi me gustas las Creaciones Nuevas, Y Los Niños

Tinta: y pense Que Seria lindo gesto ONU cuidarlo CUANDO nazca o Crezca

Sans: y no te da la impresión de error CUANDO nazca lo Agarre O lo Robé o algo asi?

Tinta: si eso me temo Pero, dudo Que Lo Que del tenga Así .. no .. no le permitiré

Sans: Pero No es tuyo

Tinta: Lo Sé Pero No Quiero Que lo tenga de

Tinta: Podria Hacerle Daño o Cosas peores ..

Sans: Peores Cosas para TENEMOS un uf sans Pff ..

Tinta: jeje .. Pero tienes razon .. Aún Así lo Cuidaré

Sans: * se levanta * bueno jeje creo Que se Me Esta Haciendo Tarde

Sans: Que creo Frisk me llama

Tinta: je .. ONU tuvieramos gustó Que ESA charla

Sans bueno: Cualquier cosa avisas a mi OA Los Otros au y Te ayudamos con lo vale A que sea?

Tinta: jeje vale ok

agarra su pincel de tinta abre portal de la ONU, del saluda un sans Y SE VA

Sans: heno de tinta * suena su celular * Oh ..

Sans: DIGA ...

Kathy: papy papy, ven a comer ya mami Hizo La Comida!

Sans: ok cariño ya voy .. jeje * apaga el celular *

Sans se teletransporta a casa su ...

 **Por MIENTRAS Ink flotaba en Vigila de los au, para ver si no habia nada anormal en ellas**

 **Y LUEGO SE le Aparece núcleo Frisk**

Core Frisk: Tinta de Hola

Tinta: oh .. hola núcleo ven sientate * le Dibuja sofá de la ONU *

Core Frisk: Tinta gracias

Tinta: no hay problema Y Dime como te va a ti ya Panza ESA

Core Frisk: Esto que na .. this como siempre

Tinta: VAS Cuánto?

Core Frisk: Creo Que Ya casi nueve ..

Tinta: wow .. Eso Es genial then no?

Core Frisk: emm .. si si tu lo dices

Tinta: Oh vamos no seas mala Con Tu Bebe, se que no lo Quieres Pero oye

Tinta: Al menos alegraré por el o ella

Core Frisk: Sabes Que no lo quiero y es Varón

Tinta: Eso Es fabuloso y oye ningún Así mares

Core Frisk: lo siento ..

Tinta: na ... Y .. em ..

Tinta: Todo ta bien?

Core Frisk: si

Tinta: ok .. * Mirando para Todos Lados *

Tinta: Me alegro Que TODO Esté busque then * Sonríe *

 **LUEGO de algunos adj Que Pase Días núcleo Decidi Que un Iría**

 **Visitar algunos adj au para pasear y no Quedarse encerrada**

Core Frisk: Tinta IRE a ok pasear

Tinta: ok, diez Mucho Cuidado

Core Frisk: si no te preocupes .. * * Se Va

En Otro lugar ..

Core Frisk: ah .. * * Suspira un Que Ver nn hoy Traen

Core Frisk: * * tararea Oh ..! * EL agarran el brazo *

Core Frisk: um ..?

?: Tt-tanto tiempo sin ver-Vernos núcleo-re * Sonríe *

Core Frisk: ma ..

?:? Me extrañaste ex-te ...

Continuará ...


	3. Inseguridades part 1

**Undertale Historia:: pequeñas confecciones**

Core Frisk: que haces aquí, larga te de aquí error

Error Sans: Oh v-vamos lindura no seas así conmigo-go

Core Frisk: sólo vete..

Error Sans:*le agarra el brazo* eso veremos...

Error Sans: sólo quiero una cosa... y es que el niño/a que llevás ahí me lo entregues

Core Frisk: ...

Core Frisk: como quieras, de todas formas no lo quiero

Error Sans: perfecto, cuando nazca me lo entregas o de lo contrario

Error Sans: yo mismo me lo robaré entiendes bien

Error Sans: nos vemos luego *desaparece*

Core Frisk queda mirado con una cara serena...

Core Frisk: supongo... que... um...

Core Frisk: na... no importa

 **Mientras con error..**

Error Sans: jeje... como dije-je

Error Sans: tengo que v-v-ver cuando esté lista o de lo contrario se me hará tarde..

Error Sans: y no saldrá n-nada bien-n esto...

 **En Undertale..**

Kathy: papá tu crees que las flores eco son las más bonitas?

Sans: umm si para ti son lindas... digamos que.. si

Kathy: oky doky

Sans: *ay Dios* je

Frisk: oye sans en donde te habías metido?

Sans: na estaba hablando con un amigo ahí

Frisk: quién?

Sans: eh... con.. kathy amor jugemos

Kathy: oky..

 **Salé corriendo con kathy en su brazos y se teletransporta**

Frisk:.

Frisk:..

Frisk:...

Frisk: claro..

 **Mientras Core**

Core Frisk: por qué.. el quiere al niño bueno ... no hay que explicarlo ya se sabe pero... um..

Core Frisk: porque me preocupo tanto digo no es como si me fuera a importar

Core Frisk: en fin solo ire con Ink y veré qué hace... si

Core Frisk: Ink estas ahí...

Ink: Oh hola.. volviste y como.. como te fue?

Core Frisk: me fue bien gracias y tu

Ink: estoy bien, pensé que te había pasado algo ya que bueno.. no te ...

Ink: en fin lo alegre es que estes bien no

Core Frisk: yep * se sienta en la cama que Ink hizo para ella *

Core Frisk: claro... * se tocaba la panza *

Ink: sucede algo?

Core Frisk: no no para nada todo.. esta bien

Ink: ...

Ink: ok... ven vamos a comer algo

Core Frisk: vale..

 **Continuara...**


	4. Inseguridades part 2

**Undertale Historia:: lo siguiente**

 **Luego de que pase un mes más la pequeña core ya tenía los 9 meses prontos sólo faltaba**

 **Saber cuándo nacería...**

Cote Frisk: oye Ink ya vuelvo tengo que hablar con alguien

Ink: ok

Ink: no llegues tardé

Core Frisk: si..

 *** Se va ***

Core Frisk: supongo que es aquí

Core Frisk: ...

Core Frisk: ?

Error: * juega con un muñeco de fell* ..

Core Frisk: querías hablar me

Error: *se da vuelta* ah.. viniste

Error: ven sientate

Core Frisk: ok

Core Frisk: que querías hablar me

Error: na cosas..

Core Frisk: es verdad lo que me dijiste el otro día

Error: ?

Core Frisk: que me querías para formar una familia?

Error: ah... eso.. em.. si

Core Frisk: y bueno cuenta me que pasó?

Error: era hace mucho tiempo atrás... yo tenia a una chica, una familia,amigos...

Error: ese mismo día lo perdí todo

Error: ah.. *suspira* estábamos comprometido... ni siquiera nos habíamos casado

Error: y todo se fue a la p*ta

Error: creo.. que fue el único día que me sentí feliz... pero mi felicidad no duró mucho

Error: hacke cosas que no debía tocar... ese.. ese mismo día se fue todo lo que quería..pero

Error: ah.. después quede así lo había pedido todo

Error: y para divertirme eseos día destruía todo lo que creada Ink.. el tiene todo lo bueno

Error: yo solo.. te vi a ti y pensé que podría..no se formar una..

Error: pero eso fue muy... ah..*suspira* muy estupido

Error: *baja la mirada* ...

Core Frisk: .

Core Frisk: ..

Core Frisk: ...

Core Frisk: por eso tu... me..

Error: si..

Core Frisk: ah..

Core Frisk: siento mucho eso..

Error: ... por eso ahora quiero al bebé cuando nazca..

Error: para cuidarlo como si fuese...

Error: mi propio hijo...

Core Frisk: pues... puede... eso veremos..

Core Frisk: ok si es todo entonces me iré y..

Core Frisk: veré esa situación ok

Error: ok..

Core Frisk: *camina sobre cosas fiscosas..*

Error: ten cuidado

Core Frisk: no te Preocupes por esooo...*cae...

Error: en los brazos de error*

Core Frisk:...

Error:..

Core Frisk: gracias

Error: no hay problema

Core Frisk: ok... *se va*

Error: nos.. vemos..

 **Continuara...**


End file.
